


Marked

by Yaoi



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drama, Ex-Apprentice, Father Figure, Gen, Memories, Taunting, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi/pseuds/Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin feels a void after he's gone. Somewhat Post-Aftershock events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Slade knew just how much he plagued this boy's entire being. He knew the extent of the pain and torment in his mind. He also knew the void all of this filled inside of him, too. 

"I will always be a part of you, Robin. The pain I've made you feel is permanently embedded into you; physically, mentally, and spiritually. When I'm gone, you'll feel me deep inside your bones. You'll see me in the back of your mind, in your subconscious fears. I will always be there, even as you close your eyes.

"You will miss the sound of my voice ringing in your ears and the burn of your lungs from your weak attempts to fight me. You're going to miss the ache in your muscles from running away, and the feel of your apprentice uniform tight against your skin.

"But more importantly, you shall miss my presence all around you. In your room at the tower, on your missions, and in your dreams or nightmares. I don't think you realize how much that pleases me, my dear boy. After I'm gone, you wont be 'Robin' anymore. You'll lose a major piece of you because I made you who you are. You can't possibly live without me because I complete you, Robin; and the more you deny it, the more terrifyingly real it shall become for you. Son."

The words kept echoing over and over in Robin's mind as he stared at Slade's cracked mask sitting on his desk. He was right, although he would never admit it to anyone except himself; which was the scariest thing.

He sat in his office chair as he gazed over the newspaper clippings on the wall, feeling a gap. 

He wasn't going to take them down any time soon.


End file.
